Everything I do, I do it for you
by RonHermione4eva
Summary: This is a songfic of Bryan Adams' 'Everything I Do'. Ron and Hermione have had a fight, and now are trying to sort their feelings out. I suck at summaries, sorry! I wrote this aaageees ago - Please RR!


Ron and Hermione - Everything I do, I do it for you  
  
Disclaimer - The only thing that I own is the plot. I would LOVE to own Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't. I also don't own 'Everything I Do'. Bryan Adams gets the credits for that. Anything you recognise down here isn't mine, please don't sue me!!!  
  
Ron watched as Hermione walked away from him. He couldn't believe he'd done it again...they'd been fighting and he'd made her cry all over again.  
  
Look into my eyes You will see What you mean to me  
  
"If only she knew." He thought to himself, slumping down on a chair and placing his head in his hands. "If only she looked a little closer, she'd know that I never meant to make her cry." Ron had been keeping a secret for a while now, even Harry, his best friend, didn't know. Ron thought he'd die of embarrassment if he ever found out.  
  
Search your heart Search your soul And when you find me there You'll search no more  
  
Hermione was distraught. She ran into her dormitory and slammed the door. It wasn't until she had fallen onto her bed, her face in the pillow, that she realized that Ron's little sister, Ginny was in the room. "Hey, what's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny came over to comfort her friend. "Your brother...is unbearable." She whispered, through her tears. "Tell me about it." Ginny laughed. "No, seriously Gin, why can't he see things from my point of view?" asked Hermione. "Well, Ron's pretty stubborn at the best of times...but then again...so are you." Ginny replied. "If only he knew..." Hermione whispered. "Knew what???" Ginny stared puzzled at her friend. "If only Ron knew the way I felt for him." Hermione whispered. Ginny's smile widened..."Just you wait here..." she whispered. "No, Gin, no!!!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's robe and pulled her back..."Let's see if Ron can work this out for himself, ok?" she told her.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for You can't tell me it's not worth dying for You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you  
  
Ron was in his dormitory by now, and the realization had hit him hard...all those things he had done for Hermione in the past. He'd defended her against Malfoy once, and ended up throwing up slugs for the rest of that day...he'd once wanted to beat Malfoy with his bare hands if he had to and what about the time in third year, when Professor Lupin had been absent? Snape had taken the lesson; he had called Hermione an insufferable know-it- all. Ron had earned himself detention for yelling at Snape...Had someone being trying to show him how he felt for Hermione? "She's just a friend, this is just a crush." He told himself...but then, he thought...if it really came to it, he would die for Hermione, if he really had to. He would do anything for her...he wanted her to see that...he got up and started to pace the room...Harry came through the door with his Firebolt. Seeing Ron, he placed the broom by his bed and came over to him. "Ron, RON!!!" Harry yelled when Ron wouldn't come away from his trance. "What???" asked Ron. "What the heck is up with you?" asked Harry. "Nothing, ok?" Ron replied. "Ron, you've been like this since you and Hermione fell out, now what's wrong?" Harry made Ron sit on his bed...and then it all came out. "How do I make her see that I'd do anything for her??? How can I show her that I never mean to make her cry?" asked Ron, then, realizing he'd just told his biggest secret, he went bright red, the shade of his hair, and then clammed up. Harry could get no more from him, but he had an idea of what was wrong. "Don't say anything." was all Ron could muster before running away. "Oh don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Harry said, after Ron had gone.  
  
Look into your heart You will find There's nothing left to hide  
  
Hermione was now sitting on one of the couches in the common room. She heard footsteps and turned to look who was coming down the staircase. It was Ron...when she saw him, she gazed at him for a minute, before turning back and staring at the fire. She couldn't talk to him...she couldn't find words...she heard the door go and knew Ron had left the room. She broke down in tears.  
  
As Ron came down the stairs, all he could think about was getting away...away from Harry, away from Hermione...he needed to think...when he came to the common room, he saw Hermione was on the couch. She was staring at him. Ron was surprised to see that the look in her eyes was not one of hatred, but one of surprise. He turned away and walked out of the door, deciding to go and sit by the lake.  
  
Take me as I am Take my life I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Sitting by the lake, Ron watched Fred and George, his twin brothers, tickling the giant squid. He smiled to himself, his brothers really were mad. When he saw Angelina walk towards Fred, it was all brought back to him. Guilt racked his body...he tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. What if something terrible happened now, and he hadn't told Hermione the way he felt? Would he ever tell her? George came over then, having left Angelina and Fred splashing around in the shallows. He sat down besides his little brother..."Why so sad, little bruv?" he asked, nudging Ron. "No reason." Ron replied. "You're sat alone at the side of the lake, something's got to be up." George replied. "Ok, look if I ask you this you can't laugh." Ron sighed. "Go ahead." George looked at Ron, seriously. "Have you ever told a girl you love them?" Ron asked. "Well, now you mention it, I did once." George smiled. "Is that's what's bugging you?" he added. "Yeah, well, sort of." Ron nodded. "Just go with your instants and see what happens..." George smiled.  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth fighting for I can't help it; there's nothing I want more You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you  
  
Hermione was still sat alone on the couch. Harry was now walking down the stairs, having just finished servicing his broom. Watching Hermione, he sighed. "And maybe she will never know." He thought to himself. When Hermione realized he was there, she didn't care who knew. "I'm gonna fight for him, ok? I don't care how long it takes me to get him to realize, I am going to fight all the way." She told Harry. "Fight for who?" Harry asked, innocently. "I think you know, Harry. I think you know more than anyone else in Hogwarts does." Hermione replied, getting up and walking out. "Well, you'd be surprised, actually." He smiled after her.  
  
She had to find Ron, she didn't know what she was going to do when she found him, she just knew she had to find him. She ran out of the entrance hall into the grounds. Looking around her, she saw a distant figure sat on a rock near the lake. The red hair was unmistakable. If he didn't move, her search was over.  
  
He looked around him, Fred, George and Angelina had gone back to the castle, and the giant squid was now in the depths of the lake. Ron was alone once more, able to think and able to ponder over what was happening to his mind. Looking all around him, he saw a distant figure walking from the castle...was that Ginny??? "No, hang on, it's Hermione!" Ron breathed to himself. He stayed frozen to his rock. He didn't dare move.  
  
She moved closer, she was almost there. "Ron?" she breathed as she reached him..."Hermione?" Ron replied... There's no love Like your love And no other could give more love There's no way Unless you're there All the time All the way  
  
Seeing that she had nowhere to sit, Ron held out his hand to pull her up besides him on the rock. "I had to come...I couldn't leave it like this." She whispered as she scrambled up to sit besides him...Ron gave a little smile before a little voice in his head said, "Do it now, Ron, you've got nothing to lose..." he took her hand. Hermione stared at him. "Mione?" asked Ron. Hermione gasped, as she saw the look in Ron's eyes...the look of love. "Yes?" she whispered. "I don't know how to put this...but I love you...so...much." Ron whispered. "When I'm around you, I just don't know what to do. When we fight, I feel terrible, when I make you cry it breaks my heart. And I know I shouldn't be so mean." Ron whispered his lips near her ear. She brought his arm to her waist. "Ron, I know you never meant any of it..." she whispered. "And I love you too...I always get that awkward feeling around you."  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for I can't help it there's nothing I want more Yeah I'd fight for you I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you Yeah...I'd die for you You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you  
  
They got off the rock and lay down together on the grass. Ron turned to face Hermione. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you...you know that, don't you, Mione?" he whispered, taking her hands and kissing them. "Yes, I know. And I'd do anything for you too. You're the bestest friend I ever made." Hermione looked deep into his eyes. Ron brought his lips closer to hers, and they kissed.  
  
Two minutes later, I think it was safe to say that their friendship was ruined forever...but it wouldn't matter...Ron played with her hair as she stroked his face. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. "Yes, course I will..." Hermione smiled, kissing him on the nose. "I love you..." Ron whispered. "I love you too." Hermione whispered back.  
  
When the sun had set, they headed back to the castle, hand in hand. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled. "Oh, Weasley! I remember when your mother and father used to come back late after wondering the castle!" she giggled. "Thanks for reminding me." Ron groaned. "Wattlebird." Hermione smiled, stroking Ron's hand. The portrait swung open, and the first thing they saw on arriving in the common room was Fred, "THEY'VE DONE IT!!!" he yelled. "Er...done what exactly?" asked Ron, giving George the evils. "Why, got your act together, of course, and Ron, don't glare at me like that, bruv, it was obvious, we all knew it..." George smiled. There were more yells of "Neville owes me ten sickles!" and "Seamus!!! I expect five galleons from you!!!" Harry yelled to Ginny, "You owe me five sickles and two chocolate frogs...!!! You said that Hermione didn't like Ron!!!"  
  
So there you have it...Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were meant to be together...  
  
Hmmm, wonder who will end up with Harry??? Ginny or Cho, Ginny or Cho??? Hard choice really!!! GO GINNY!!! 


End file.
